Matunas
Alignment '''- Neutral Good '''Domains - Dragons, Magic, and Morality Symbol -''' Dragon in flight clutching a staff History History of Matunas goes here. Dogma The world is a better place through magic. Those with the gift of magic should use it to better the lives of those around them. This can often be done by seeking to better the world itself, shaping it to a better vision. The utmost embodiment of this vision is dragons, beings who very existence upholds the ideals of what magic can achieve. Magic should be used as a way to enrich all aspects of life, as it is the very foundation of how life exists. Worshipers Followers of Matunas, often wizards, sorcerers, or magus, follow the in the ways of magic. Those who follow the churches’ teachings believe that it is the moral obligation of those with magic and power to aid those without. Following in the footsteps of the goodly dragons, Matunas worshipers seek to better the world through magic in all of its forms. Matunas has numerous churches scattered around all of Dromaria. Often located within the arcane districts of cities, the church of Matunas always maintains a high-priest within each institution. Clerics of Matunas are rare to find traveling, and are almost entirely found operating the church itself. They primarily function as politicians and librarians, working to maintain the entire structure of the church system. Paladins of Matunas as a rule do not exist officially within the church hierarchy. Those who do exist find themselves upholding the dogma and beliefs of Matunas so strongly that they fully follow those tenements with true conviction. Inquisitors of Matunas are often seen as the militia of the magic world. Anyone who has seen what chaos and destruction magic can cause, understand the necessity of the inquisitor order; it is the methods used that are often disputed. When something involving magic is seen as out of hand or beyond control, the inquisitors of Matunas are called upon to deal with the problem, using whatever solution is necessary. Chosen '''Current Chosen Osveta Kasnovati (Dragons) (Magic) (Morality) Dragons Dragon’s Breath '''- (Sp) The Chosen gains a breath weapon of a chosen goodly dragon type. This breath weapon deals 1d6 points of damage of the energy type per character level. Those caught in the area of the breath receive a Reflex save for half damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 character level. The shape of the breath weapon depends on your dragon type (as indicated on the linked chart). This ability may be used once every 1d10 rounds. Magic '''Pure Control - (Su) Twice per day the Chosen may cast without any negative effects in wild-magic and anti-magic zones. This ability may be used as a free action. Elemental Mastery - (Su) When casting an elemental based spell (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) the Chosen may change the spell to any other type of element. When taking damage from an elemental type spell the Chosen may change the type of damage done to them into any other type of element. Morality